I Think I'm in Love (Again)
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Bertengkar akan selalu menimbulkan gundah, gelisah, resah, dan lelah. Tapi, jika satu ciuman mampu menghapuskan semua amarah, maka yang akan tertinggal hanyalah suatu kisah yang indah. / Apa yang kauharapkan dari suatu cerita dengan tokoh utama Sakura dan Naruto? / Closing untuk give-away event Masahiro 'Night' Seiran. Check the A/N inside for a little bit information.


Lagi-lagi begini. Kami bertengkar. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Seakan damai tidak ada dalam kamus kami, meskipun sudah beberapa bulan kami mendeklarasikan hubungan.

Lelah.

Aku lelah harus menyerukan tiap-tiap keberatanku—entah karena dia yang semakin lupa waktu karena pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage membuatnya kerap melupakan janji denganku atau karena hal sepele seperti dia yang sering bertingkah konyol tidak pada waktu dan tempatnya yang membuat keadaan makin kacau.

Dan aku lelah dengan permintaan maafnya yang dilanjutkan dengan berbagai upayanya untuk membuatku tersenyum kembali.

Sungguh. Sungguh aku lelah harus terus memaafkannya. Aku lelah harus selalu takluk di hadapan cengiran bodohnya.

Tapi di satu sisi …

… aku senang karena dia selalu berhasil membuatku berpikir, _Ah, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi pada orang ini._

* * *

**I Think I'm in Love (Again)**

**_Disclaimer_**** : ****_I do not own_**** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. _**

**_Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)_**

**_Story_**** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Romance. A bit humor, perhaps?  
**_

**_Warning_****:****_ probably OOC. Fluff?_**

**_For the closing of Masahiro 'Night' Seiran give-away event._**

* * *

"Sakura-_chaaaan_~ nanti malam kita makan di Ichiraku Ramen, yuk?"

Aku memutar bola mata dan mendengus. Kuabaikan sapaannya dan kepeluk erat papan berisi rekam medis pasienku. Aku melangkah begitu saja meninggalkannya yang masih bergelayutan di jendela.

"Eh, lho, lho? Sakura-_chan_ kok pergi begitu sajaa? Kejaaam~" rengeknya. Huh. Tidak berwibawa selayaknya Hokage, bukan? Dasar si Baka Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_," panggilnya lagi setelah ia berhasil menyejajarkan langkah denganku.

"Berisik, Baka. Kau tidak ingat, ya, kalau aku masih marah padamu?" ujarku akhirnya sambil mengetukkan papan yang sedari tadi kudekap tepat di mukanya. "Dan jangan bikin keributan di rumah sakit."

Aku sudah siap kembali melangkah meninggalkan Tuan-Oh-Hokage-Yang-Terhormat-Tapi-Sama-Sekali-Tidak-Kuhormati-Karena-Dia-Konyol saat tiba-tiba dia kembali bersuara.

"Serius?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Hah?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alis dan menatapnya sinis. "Tentu saja. Itu kan peraturan tidak tertulis di rumah sakit. Kalau kau ribut begitu bisa mengganggu pas—"

"—Bukan," potongnya, "maksudku, serius nih kau masih marah padaku?"

Aku membiarkan kelopak mataku mengerjap beberapa kali. Kurasa saat itu aku tidak menyangka kalau pertanyaan itu yang akan ia lontarkan. Pertanyaan yang terdengar bodoh—dan mengesalkan. Dia ini tidak sadar dengan kesalahannya, ya?

"Menurutmu?" ujarku sambil berkacak pinggang.

Untunglah saat itu malam sudah menjelang dan di lorong tempat kami beradu argumen, tidak sedang banyak orang yang lewat. Paling-paling hanya satu-dua perawat yang lewat dan mereka pun denagn langkah tergesa segera meninggalkan kami. Bagus, aku tidak perlu memperingatkan mereka secara verbal untuk meninggalkan aku dan Naruto sendiri.

"Hehehe." Naruto menggaruk kepala berhelai rambut kuning terangnya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_. Aku kemarin ini ketiduran di ruang Hokage. Sumpah. Dokumen-dokumen itu membuatku mengantuk. Dan begitu sadar, ternyata sudah lewat dari waktu janjianku denganmu."

Alasan itu lagi.

Aku juga sibuk, kok. Tapi walau demikian, aku ingin selalu menyediakan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya. Bagiku, saat-saat bersama dengannya adalah saat-saat yang berharga di sela-sela kesibukan kami masing-masing. Makanya, aku kesal kalau dia membatalkan janji kencan kami karena alasan konyol seperti itu.

Kesal.

Tapi Naruto tidak akan mengerti kekesalanku kalau kuungkapkan dengan cara yang biasa—sepertinya. Pola ini sudah terulang beberapa kali, sih.

Jadi, aku pun menghela napas. Menelan segala amarah yang hendak kuluapkan begitu saja dan membiarkan satu senyum manis keluar di wajahku.

"Oke. Tidak masalah, kok," ujarku tenang, "toh waktu kau tidak datang kemarin, ada Sasuke-_kun_ yang menemaniku."

"E-eh?"

"Jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku malah berterima kasih sekali atas waktu yang telah kauberikan sehingga aku bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke-_kun_ setelah sekian lama tidak." Aku mempertahankan senyumku sementara kulihat Naruto membatu di tempat.

Oke, aku merasa senang melihatnya seperti itu setelah mendengar kebohonganku. _Fuh_. Aku tidak sepenuhnya bohong, sih. Kemarin ini, aku memang sempat bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_ dan kami sempat berbincang sebentar, tapi cuma itu—tidak lebih.

"Nah, sudah, ya. Aku sibuk. Kau juga, sana kembali ke gedung Hokage sebelum Shizune-_san_ mencarimu."

Kali ini aku benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Sayang, sekali lagi rencanaku berantakan saat Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan memutar tubuhku. Ia menghempaskan tubuhku secara hati-hati ke tembok dan menahan kedua tanganku dengan tangannya yang kekar—membuat papan rekam medisku terpelanting begitu saja ke lantai.

"Kau bertemu Sasuke? Berduaan dengannya? Seberapa lama? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

Aku menelan ludah saat tiap-tiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada intimidasi itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto. Hendak kupaksakan mulutku terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun, belum sepatah kata pun meluncur keluar dari mulutku, mendadak saja bibirnya sudah menyerang bibirku. Membuatku bungkam dan tak berdaya.

Seorang Haruno Sakura, takluk karena perlakuan seorang Uzumaki Naruto terhadapnya. Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat?

Lebih parahnya, aku mulai merasa 'mabuk' akan ciuman panjang yang ia berikan. Apa cahaya bulan yang diam-diam menerobos jendela di sebelah kami turut memberikan andil untuk menghilangkan segenap energiku? Aaaah, di mana korelasinya? Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih!

"Maafkan aku," ujar Naruto di tengah ciumannya. "Maafkan aku, ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

Kesadaranku kembali. Oh, ya. Tadi aku masih marah pada Naruto, 'kan?

Tapi, hanya 'Hmm …' yang keluar dari mulutku. Mataku menutup kembali dan kubiarkan bibirnya kembali menginvasi bibirku. Dasar sial. Sejak kapan, ya—sejak kapan Naruto mempunyai kendali begini kuat terhadapku?

"Kau memaafkanku, kan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil merangkul pinggangku.

Aku memasang wajah cemberut. Tapi Naruto malah menampilkan cengirannya.

Sepertinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku mendesah malas.

"Jangan kauulangi lagi."

"Eeeh? Apanya?"

"Mengingkari janji denganku," jawabku yang akhirnya bisa menguasai diri dan mendorongnya tepat di dada—secara lembut.

Mendadak Naruto terlihat lega. Ia sampai mengelus dadanya sebelum berkomentar, "Kukira aku tidak boleh menciummu lagi, Sakura-_chan_."

"Memang kenapa kalau kau tidak boleh menciumku lagi?" tanyaku sambil memungut papan rekam medisku. Setelah aku berdiri tegak kembali, kuselipkan sebagian rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"Aku bisa mati," jawabnya cepat—lengkap dengan cengiran bodohnya yang membuatku … oh, entahlah! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku, ya, saat melihatnya yang seperti itu?

"Kau berlebihan, dasar bodoh!"

"Beneran, kok! Eh, tapi, tapi, Sakura-_chan_ benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan si Teme, 'kan?"

Kubiarkan senyumku mengembang lebih lanjut. "Menurutmu?"

"_Aaaah_! Sakura-_chaaan_~" ujarnya sambil mengejarku yang sudah kembali berjalan.

"Berisik! Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan bikin ribut di rumah sakit!" bentakku sambil memberikan satu jitakan di kepalanya.

Dia mengaduh dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Kemudian, kembali tersenyum sambil mengekoriku dan terus bagaikan anak anjing—atau rubah, ya? Ah, apa sajalah. Dan suaranya yang agak cempreng terus merongrong dan mengajakku untuk mengiyakan permintaannya yang hendak mengajakku kencan.

Berisik sekali Hokage yang satu ini. Sungguh, aku lelah, lho, menghadapi Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak aku mengenalnya.

Selalu seperti ini. Bertingkah konyol, berbuat kesalahan, membuatku kesal, dan mendadak menunjukkan sisi kerennya yang membuatku luluh dan melupakan kesalahannya begitu saja.

Aku capek. Jantungku capek!

Tapi, jangan salah, ya. Meski aku mengeluh lelah, meski aku mengeluh kesal, tapi aku tidak jera untuk terus bersama Naruto.

Sebaliknya, aku justru merasa senang.

Karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang sanggup membuatku melupakan amarahku dan kembali mengingat rasa cintaku yang besar padanya.

Nggg … tapi jangan bilang-bilang pada Naruto, ya? Karena aku tidak mau membuat si bodoh itu besar kepala.

Biarlah ini menjadi rahasiaku.

Dan aku akan menjalani hari-hariku bersamanya sebagaimana seharusnya tanpa pernah mengungkapkan rahasia ini padanya.

.

.

.

*********終わり*********

* * *

Ff iseng yang kupersembahkan untuk _closing give-away_-nya si Night. Moga-moga menghibur teman-teman sekalian.

Dan melalui ff ini juga aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang udah ikutan _give away event_-nya. Aku udah baca ff-ff kalian dan bakalan ngerundingin 2 ff terbaik (dengan standar terbaik berdasarkan EYD dan ide ceritanya sendiri) untuk masing-masing kategori dan kemudian, pemenangnya akan dipilih langsung oleh Night. Pemenangnya pasti bakal segera diumumin kok, jadi dimohon kesabarannya~ :D

_Anyway_, di bawah ada sedikit _omake_, sila dibaca juga, ya! ;))

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_. Ayolah, temani aku ke Ichiraku Ramen."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, Baka!"

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura yang ketus padanya. Dia tidak benar-benar kaget, sebaliknya, dia justru sudah mengharapkan pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Naruto pantang menyerah.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak lapar."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu lapar." Perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura menoleh dengan alis mata yang terangkat. Cengiran Naruto pun tak luput dari kedua bola mata berwarna hijaunya. "Dengan sedikit … '_olahraga'_ yang membuatmu berkeringat, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura bisa saja berpikir positif, tapi melihat senyum cengengesan Naruto, rasanya sulit untuk berpikir demikian. Dalam sekejap, wajah Sakura merona hebat. Giginya bergemeretak dan tinjunya mengepal.

"Hehe."

"BUKAN 'HEHE'! APA YANG KAUPIKIRKAN, BAKA-HENTAAI!"

"E-eh … te-tenang dulu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku kan cuma bercanda dan lagi … katamu kan di rumah sakit tidak boleh berisik."

"Katakan itu setelah kau bisa membungkam mulutmu sendiri! _SHANARRROOO_!"

Dan selanjutnya, seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak dari suatu kisah yang menceritakan tentang Naruto dan Sakura, bukan?

.

.

.

*****Hontou ni ****終わり*********


End file.
